


July 21, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Amos  wrapped his arms around Supergirl as a creature attacked them.





	July 21, 2002

I never created DC.

Scowling, Amos wrapped his arms around Supergirl as a creature attacked them before the enemy was exhausted and abandoned them.

THE END


End file.
